Spotkanie
by Arien Halfelven
Summary: Wpadli na siebie zupełnie przez przypadek. Naprawdę. Spotkanie - i o tym, co potem było. Na końcu do absolutnego szczęścia brakuje tylko zachodu słońca w Bieszczadach. Ale pełnia hepiendyczna jest.


SPOTKANIE

To był zupełny przypadek, że tam na siebie wpadli. Każde z nich nadeszło z zupełnie innej strony, każde z nich szło w innym kierunku, ani na siebie nie patrzyli, ani się nie wypatrywali. Spotkali się przez zupełny zbieg okoliczności — akurat w jednym miejscu, akurat w tym samym czasie, akurat oni dwoje. Żadne z nich nie wierzyło, nie myślało nawet o tym drugim — że mogłoby się zdarzyć, że jednak, że właśnie tam. Właściwie, to najmniej ze wszystkiego spodziewali się siebie nawzajem.

Naprawdę.

Noc była akurat nieprzyjazna, aż szorstka przy oddechu, a księżyc był tylko we wspomnieniach z innych, przyjemniejszych chwil. Żadnego z tych dwojga nie powinno tam być, mieli lepsze rzeczy do roboty, mieli piękniejsze miejsca do przebywania. Mieli innych ludzi — i akurat na siebie nawzajem wpadli. Zupełnie niechcący.

Naprawdę.

On — jak to on, szedł szybkim marszem, właściwie parł przed siebie, naburmuszony i schylony, w pośpiechu donikąd, do wszędzie, do gdzie indziej. Ona — powoli, stawiając drobne kroki, niepewna i zatrwożona, chociaż nawet nie wiedziała, czego miałaby się bać — rozglądała się na boki, wypatrując cieni i błagając je, żeby okazały się jakoś tak — zaprzyjaźnione. Idąc tak, ani się nie widzieli, ani się nie dostrzegli, ani nie zwrócili uwagi na siebie nawzajem, aż na siebie wpadli. A kiedy każde z nich zobaczyło, kim jest to drugie — zadziwili się szczerze.

Naprawdę.

— Inoue!

— Kurosaki—kun!

Odskoczyli od siebie, tak zupełnie odruchowo, i on wbił wzrok w swoje trampki, upiaszczone i krzywo zawiązane, a ona splotła dłonie na piersi, oddychając szybko i niespokojnie, i patrząc szeroko otwartymi, szklanymi oczyma prosto na niego. Nic w pierwszej chwili sobie nie powiedzieli — on tylko poczochrał się po włosach, bezradnie i prawie gniewnie, a ona otworzyła i zamknęła usta, i jeszcze raz, zapatrzona. Żadne z nich nie chciało, nie miało tamtemu drugiemu tak naprawdę nic do powiedzenia.

Naprawdę.

— Kurosaki—kun...

— Inoue.

Cisza.

Podniósł w końcu głowę — rude włosy prawie jarzyły się w nieprzyjaznej, północnej czerni, a chmurne, brązowe oczy wtapiały się w mrok, wyzierając z bladej twarzy jak wydarte serca hollowów. Jasna koszulka, ciemne spodnie, rozkłapane trampki, obrazek przeciętnego hultaja ze średniej szkoły w Karakurze. Spojrzał na dziewczynę — ona przez cały czas ani na chwilę nie odrywała od niego wzroku. W jej oczach odbijało się rozgwieżdżone niebo — to z innych, pogodniejszych nocy. Bez uśmiechu, zalękniona i spłoszona, drżała w swoim cienkim mundurku, z grzeczną bluzeczką i kusą spódniczką ponad roztrzęsione kolana. W spojrzeniu miała błaganie, a usta formowały słowa, które nie mogły być wypowiedziane głośno. Słowa, których on wcale nie pragnął, nie zamierzał usłyszeć.

Naprawdę.

— Kurosaki—kun...

Postąpił o krok do przodu — przelękła się jeszcze bardziej i cofnęła, ale chłopak tylko wyciągnął rękę. Właściwie machnął niedbale gdzieś w ciemność. Oczy jeszcze bardziej mu ściemniały, serce hollowa jakby zapadło się głębiej. Dłoń zatrzymała się, wskazując w mrok, przekreślając miejsce, w którym skrzyżowali ścieżkę.

— Tam idź.

Głos miał szorstki i napięty, prawie wrogi — dziewczyna zadygotała i pokiwała prędko głową.

— Kurosaki—kun...

Cofała się tyłem, coraz szybciej, potykając się i zachłystując, wreszcie odwróciła się i pobiegła, daleko, gdzie indziej, gdzieś tam, w ciemność.

— Kurosaki—kun... — szeptała jak mantrę. Perełki łez, bez znaczenia i bez uczucia, skapywały po policzkach, posłuszne wiecznie zastraszonemu sercu. Znikła w mroku. Nie patrzył za nią — ruszył pomału, pomalutku w swoją drogę, znowu wpatrzony w ziemię. Dopiero kiedy echa i cienie po przejściu Orihime znikły zupełnie, przyspieszył kroku, podniósł głowę, zapatrzony w zupełnie inne i nieobecne tutaj miejsce. Po chwili prawie biegł.

— Kurosaki... Kurosaki... — szeptały cienie.

— Kurosaki—kun! — jęknęła odruchowo, kiedy dotarła w końcu na miejsce. Rzeczywiście, tak, jak wskazał, tam, dokąd ją pokierował. Tu właśnie miała się znaleźć — i tutaj w końcu dotarła.

— Kurosaki—kun... — wyśpiewywała wdzięczność na nieskładnym, urywanym oddechu. Słowa wciąż nie chciały się uformować — chociaż tu było i miejsce, i okoliczności odpowiednie, żeby te właśnie słowa wykrzyczeć w niebo, w niegwiezdność, w serce hollowa. Brakowało słów — ale gwiazdy spadły z rozgorączkowanych skroni w ochłodniałe z lęku dłonie, na czarny, lepki pył, gęstniejący dookoła. A Orihime Inoue była dokładnie tam, gdzie powinna. Skupiła całą siłę woli, całą moc — tę udowodnioną, posiadaną, ale i tę, w którą tylko czasem pozwalała sobie wierzyć, marzyć, ufać. Właściwe słowa nie chciały przyjść i pomóc. Ciemność splatała się i ucieleśniała kapryśnie, bawiąc się czarnym dymem i wątłymi gwiazdami, zdjętymi z serca dziewczyny. Gdzieś na dnie myśli czaił się lęk, wieczny lęk, że się nie uda. Że nie wystarczy. Że sobie nie poradzi. Skąd, jak zdobyć taką siłę? Pewność?

— Kurosaki—kun! — prawie krzyknęła. Była zła — na siebie, za swoją bezużyteczność, na Ichigo, za tę siłę i mieszanie się we wszystko, i bycie zawsze na podorędziu — także tam, gdzie był najmniej potrzebny.

Naprawdę.

Przecież sama świetnie sobie radzi. O. Dym był cieniem, cień — widmem. Widmo pomału tężało, zanikła szklana przezroczystość, a zamajaczyły blade policzki i nadgarstki. Z widma w upiorną nieumarłość. Rzęsy czarne jak gorzki, pozostały tylko we wspomnieniach pył. Na kolanach Orihime ciężar wyrwanego poza—zaświatom ciała. Z iskier, dymu i wiary. Z pamięci i śmierci. Poruszenie, drgnięcie, mrugnięcie. Zieleń spojrzenia w jednej chwili zgasiła swoją głębią wrogą ciemność nocy Hueco Mundo.

— Kobieto.

Nie rozumiał. Gdzie był? Czym był? Jak... Nie rozumiał. Nad jego głową niebo jaśniało podwójnym morzem gwiazd, uśmiechało się do niego drżącymi w radości usteczkami. Drobne palce na policzku, muśnięcie warg na czole, uścisk. Nie...

— Kurosaki—kun!

Zmarszczył brwi. Nie rozumiał. Teraz już zupełnie niczego nie rozumiał. Ale jakoś — gdzieś — skądś płynęła pewność, że nie musi się tym przejmować. Przymknął oczy. Nad jego głową Orihime Inoue postanowiła odgryźć sobie język.

Naprawdę.

*/*/*

W zupełnie innym zakątku Hueco Mundo, pod zupełnie innym skrawkiem identycznego, jednostajnego nieba, Kurosaki Ichigo kichnął. Zamrugał. Kichnął jeszcze raz. Grimmjow uśmiechnął się szeroko ze swojego siedziska na żebrach leżącego w piasku chłopaka.

— Jeszcze raz, jeszcze raz! — zachęcił bezczelnie. Ichigo, czerwony jak burak, kichnął raz jeszcze i wierzgnął ze złością, zrzucając z siebie kocie cielsko. Kto u licha plotkuje o nim nawet na tym zapomnianym przez Urząd Skarbowy końcu światów?

— Aaaaaa... psik!

Grimmjow Jaggerjacquez ze śmiechu przewrócił się na plecy, przygniatając sobie ogon. Naprawdę, dobrze było... żyć.

Naprawdę.

koniec


End file.
